


Underneath Your Clothes

by DropsOfAutumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Stripper Keith, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Keith tries hard!, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Matthew Holt was not hurt in the making of this fic, Meet-Cute, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), briefest mention of Curtis, but make it hot, post divorce Shiro, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/pseuds/DropsOfAutumn
Summary: Looking back on this moment days later, Shiro would blame hisbrain short-circuiting, but he had to admit hastily shutting the doorin the stranger’s face in panic had not been one of his best moves.Had Matt remembered their conversation and actually pulledthrough with his intention to add some dick to Shiro’s life?What kind of sick joke was Matt playing on him?A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.“It’s cold outside and I’m not wearing a lot.So if you want a look at that dick, you have to let me in!”--Or the one in which Matt gets Shiro a "stripper" to get over his divorce.





	Underneath Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Nudity Challenge that haunted everyone on Twitter a week ago. The fic thread kind of blew up, so I decided to add 5.000 words of smut to it. Yay.
> 
> Leave it to me to dig out some old Shakira song to use as a fic title. It was either this or ‘You can leave your hat on’ – and since the story lacks any hat, I felt the Coin Laundry Vibes were more fitting, especially since I just had to listen to the whole LP couple of weeks ago for nostalgia reasons. Please scream your favorite Coin Laundry songs at me in the comments, thank you.
> 
> Also, biggest thank you to the new Of Monsters and Men LP. This fic was brought to you by me listening to _Vulture, Vulture_ and _Stuck in Gravity_ on repeat.
> 
> Biggest thank you to [PiscesDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/) for betaing and another thank you to [LaLionne/otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/) for reading over it again to see if my brain actually managed to make sense- and providing me with memes in the process!
> 
> Ps. This is the first time I cracked the (imaginary) 10K mark. I’m thrilled!!

Matthew Holt was a dead man. To Shiro, there was no question about it.  
  
To be fair, Shiro owed a lot to Matt. He had been there for him when Curtis left for good, picking up the pieces of his broken heart – as well as the pieces of every broken mirror that had emerged as a casualty from their big fallout.  
  
Matt had talked some sense into him while going through Shiro’s apartment to put every framed picture of the couple in a big box labeled “Literal Trash,” where they ended up sandwiched between ugly duvet covers and green towels with the couple’s initials stitched onto them in curvy letters.  
  
It all started to go downhill from there on a Friday evening two days after the divorce papers were signed, with Shiro confessing to Matt over a glass of beer or five that, even before their divorce, the only kind of intimate action going on for months had been some solo dates with his hand in the shower.

  
“Dude, did he even let you touch him?” Matt asked.

In retrospect, Shiro should have known it was a bad idea to confide in a Matthew Holt who had just sputtered half his beer over their table.  
  
“Matt, I can’t even remember what his dick looked like,” Shiro slurred, pretty sure it had been the alcohol that made him so bold.  
  
Yes, it _ really _ was a bad idea to confide in Matthew Holt. Especially when his eyes started to sparkle suspiciously, as if facing a new challenge.  
  
“You, my friend, need to get some dick,” Matt exclaimed loudly and Shiro groaned, one of his hands nervously tugging at the longest strands of his hair.  
  
“What I need… is to go to the restroom!” Excusing himself, Shiro hoped he had successfully averted any further talk about genitals in his life. Or the lack of them.

  
When his doorbell rang a week later, on a cosy Saturday evening that had Shiro lounging in his favourite armchair, he learned just how wrong he had been.

  
Opening the door, he found the most gorgeous man standing on his doorstep. Wearing what seemed to be a way-too-snug white dress shirt and black pants so tight they could have been painted on. And his black hair was falling into his eyes, spilling over his ears and ended just short of his shoulders.  
  
Shiro was smitten at first glance.  
  
His brain had apparently stopped functioning, so Shiro found himself swallowing, trying to form any kind of coherent sentence. He failed. “H-hii..?”  
  
The man rolled his – deep and beautiful, Shiro caught himself thinking – eyes at him, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Hi. Are you Takashi Shirogane?”   
  


Shiro only nodded. The man’s nonchalant manner could only be described as devastatingly charming. And hot. So hot.  
  
“You can call me Keith. Matt sent me.” Squinting his eyes, Shiro tried to recall if Matt had ever mentioned sending a hot guy over.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m not expecting anyone. You are...?”  
  
“I’m your dick.”  
  
Looking back on this moment days later, Shiro would blame his brain short-circuiting, but he had to admit hastily shutting the door in the stranger’s face in panic had not been one of his best moves.  
  
Had Matt remembered their conversation and _ actually _ gone through with his intention to add some dick to Shiro’s life? What kind of sick joke was Matt playing on him?  
  
A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
“It’s cold outside and I’m not wearing a lot. So if you want a look at that dick, you have to let me in!” In a heartbeat, Shiro had opened the door again, grabbing the guy by his wrist and yanking him inside his flat. As much as he appreciated a hot stranger in front of his door, he could get by without his neighbours hearing about his (non-existent) sex life.  
  
On top of being really hot, the stranger – Keith, he reminded himself – had a very nice voice. How was Shiro supposed to survive this?  
  
Keith fit quite nicely into his living room like he belonged there, Shiro noticed, as the man took off his shoes with one hand. His black hair stood out against the white of his walls, a legacy of his marriage to Curtis, who had insisted on white walls and white furniture, keeping everything as clean and classy as possible. Living alone in the apartment now only made Shiro miss having a touch of comforting color.  


It might have been two weeks since the divorce was official, but it had been months since Curtis had moved out– leaving after their twentieth argument about the colour of their duvet covers and Curtis not being able to cope with the trauma Shiro’s accident had left them both with.  


With a sigh, Shiro tried to brush all _ those _ memories from his mind _ , _ hoping Keith did not see the way he awkwardly tried to hide his right arm behind his back.  
  
“Pidge didn’t tell me you had such a nice flat.” Keith’s words pulled Shiro from his thoughts and stopped his eyes from roaming over the man’s body.  
  
“You know Pidge?” Shiro asked, confused.   
  


Because apparently one Matthew Holt was not enough, Matt had his younger sister, Katie, to either encourage his mischief or call him out for it when the need arose. One could never tell with her, and the Holt sibling had always been an enigma to Shiro.  
  
He had met Katie (“Oh come on, Shiro, call her Pidge, she loves that,” Matt had explained, while Katie had rolled her eyes in the background) only a couple of times before, in the rare moments when she had exited her hellhole of a room to search for food while Shiro was staying over at the Holts’. She was... special. 

Even during their time as college roommates, Shiro was rarely honored with her presence, though his chatterbox friend had never failed to provide him with updates about her life. Apparently the existence of Keith had been something Matt had somehow neglected to tell him about.  
  
  
“We’re roommates,” Keith explained while looking around Shiro’s living room, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his pants.  
  
“Didn’t know her roommate is a stripper.” Too distracted from the way Keith was casually leaning his hip against a sideboard, Shiro did not even consider his words until it was too late. What if he had assumed wrong? Maybe the guy wasn’t even a stripper?!  
  
“College tuition doesn’t pay itself.” Keith shrugged, averting his eyes while crossing his arms in front of him. He struck an impressive figure, giving off a certain bad boy vibe Shiro was sure he had never felt attracted to before today.  
  
“So, uhm, what are we supposed to do? Do you want some coffee? I’m sure I still have some cake. And ice cream. Do you like ice cream?”  
  
Had he really just offered a stripper a coffee and rambled about ice cream? _ ‘Get yourself together, Shirogane!’ _ _  
_ _  
_ Before he could excuse himself to the kitchen, determined to get his coffee machine going, Keith had caught his wrist, a well-placed tug turning him around so that he had to face him. _  
_  
“You, my dear,” Keith pointed a delicate finger against his chest, “are sitting down right now and enjoying the show.” His voice was thick as honey, soulful and warm.  


Shiro had never moved so fast to sit down in his favourite armchair.   
  


God, he was _ weak _ .  
  
While Shiro tried to make himself comfortable, Keith started to swipe hastily through his phone. Just when Shiro was about to ask why, music started to play. Slow and sultry music with lyrics just on the edge of slutty. 

  
“Keith, I...” Shiro’s words got caught in his mouth when Keith looked up from his phone, his eyes hazed with mystery, watching him through his lashes.  
  
He put the phone away and, while slowly moving his hips to the music, started to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time.  
  
“I said enjoy.” Keith’s smirk was promising, making Shiro slump back into his chair. If the show was to continue at this speed, he certainly would suffer a _ long _ time.  
  
He was not sure if it was the music or the fact that Keith’s actions revealed more and more skin, but he felt really warm all of a sudden. The heat got more insufferable with each newly exposed inch of Keith’s chest and stomach. When Keith’s fingers – thin and skilful, Shiro noticed with a gulp – gave way to a firm set of abs, Shiro could not help a very manly, “Eeep,” from escaping his lips.  


Keith gave him a pleased smirk. “Easy there, big boy.”  
  
“Shiro,” he blurted out breathlessly. 

“Huh?”  
  
“You can call me Shiro!” It was more a sputter than actual words that left his lips, probably due to Keith completely getting rid of his shirt to the beat of the music, lazily throwing it to some far off corner of Shiro’s flat. His mind, as well as his dick, had not been ready for such a handsome man calling him ‘big boy’ in such a sensual tone.  
  
Still trying to keep up with the rhythm, Keith let his hands wander over his chest, slowly making his path downwards, soft fingertips dragging along his very visible abs. Keith was lean and well-built, with a small frame and incredibly firm muscles.  
  
“Wow, Keith, you’re really gorgeous,” Shiro managed to say. He could feel the sweat starting to form on his forehead. He _ really _ should have opened a window.  
  
“Uhm. If you say so…”  
  
With these words, Keith turned around. The pants he was wearing really were _ damn _ tight, outlining his butt just right – the words _ cute _ and _ round _ sprang to mind before Shiro mentally slapped himself for his thoughts.  
  
_ ‘You’re allowed to have these thoughts! It’s his job to be handsome!’ _ Shiro reminded himself.  
  
Still swaying his hips to the beat of the music, Keith’s hands wandered to his waistband, probably opening his buttons. He felt the heat pooling in his lap and a flush on his cheeks. Maybe he _ really _ should thank Matt.

“Dammit, I knew I should have picked the other pair,” Keith cursed, drawing Shiro’s attention from his upper body to his bottom. 

  
The way Keith’s ass wiggled out of those pants had Shiro sending thank you’s to Keith’s previous decision. Seeing the firm butt in action, clad in a well-fitting pair of red boxer briefs, held out towards him when Keith tried to pull the fabric of the pants over his knees… Shiro felt the first drops of sweat running down his temples.  
  
Somewhere around his ankles, Keith seemed to get stuck in his pants. Feeling the tiniest bit awkward to just watch, Shiro contemplated if he should look away or offer help. He decided on the latter. “Do—do you need some help?”  
  
Keith’s cursing only intensified. “Stay seated! I’m trying to concentrate here!”   
  


Shiro chuckled when Keith started clumsily hopping on one leg in front of him, trying to hold his balance while simultaneously freeing his other ankle.  
  
He should have seen it coming, the way Keith swayed just a little too off-balance, tugging a bit too hard on his pant leg to finally free his legs. Still, Shiro was not prepared when Keith lost his stance and flew directly into his lap.  
  
“Oh shit!” Shiro could hear Keith cursing from where his face had ended up pressed against Shiro’s chest.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Shiro!” he murmured, his fingers gripping onto Shiro’s thighs. The soft touch was enough to make his pants fit even tighter over his groin.  
  
“Seems like I’m really bad at this,” Keith’s chuckled bitterly. “Let me make it up to you!” Shiro did not have a long time to muse over Keith's confession of being bad at his job. He was too distracted by Keith shifting his weight back to his feet, relieving Shiro of the pressure on his thighs, only to start swaying his hips in hesitant circles, all while keeping his eyes locked sensuously with Shiro’s.  
  
It looked clumsy, not swift, and as if Keith was trying really, really hard to look as provocative as possible. His teeth sinking into his lower lip also betrayed his strain. For someone who gave lap dances for a living, Keith seemed a bit heavy-handed.   


But Shiro thought it was cute. And kind of hot. But mostly cute.  
  
Keith turned on a cue from the music and squatted down, still trying his best to sway his hips to the beat.  
  
The bending and twining of Keith’s lean muscles, the way the longest strands of black hair swept over his back, the way his underwear was riding dangerously low, showing the slightest shadow, as if singing, “Hi, I’m Keith’s ass crack. You know you want me...” was making the whole experience very _ hard _ on Shiro. He was doing his best to restrain himself from simply bending forward and _ touching _ . The slow but heavy music in the background was not helping.  
  
“Keith,” Shiro panted out instead, one of his hands aching to finally touch the dark strands, when suddenly, Keith lost his footing, tumbling forwards.  
  
Before Shiro could reach for Keith to help, he had caught himself again, muttering a quiet, “Damn,” as he blindly grasped Shiro’s knees for support – before he pushed back upwards, bottom first. Shiro’s breath fled completely when he was suddenly on eye level with a very round and firm ass, just a few inches away from his face.   
  


He could feel drops of sweat running down his face and his hands twitched, longing to finally, _ finally _ touch the flesh that so willingly presented itself to him. But before his fingers could slip, Keith bent the rest of his body upwards, giving Shiro’s eyes free access to the smooth curves of Keith’s back instead of his bottom.  
  
Back on his feet, Keith turned abruptly, gaining way too much speed, causing him to fall forward – bracing himself on Shiro’s shoulders.  
  
Reacting in the spur of the moment, Shiro wrapped his hands around Keith’s waist the instant he stumbled over Shiro’s lap, his lower legs trapping Shiro’s thighs. It was only a second later that he noticed he had used both his hands. Keith must have noticed the metal fingers touching his skin where flesh should have been. Even if that was the case, he did not seem to mind. The pure thought made Shiro’s heart skip a beat. From the moment he lost his arm, his prosthetic had been a sore spot for Shiro. And even more for Curtis.  
  
“Hey,” Keith breathed when their foreheads touched. With his cheeks pink and flustered, he looked endearing, causing Shiro to smile. Even if his movements were anything but smooth, Keith seemed to know exactly what kind of affect his actions had on him.  
  
There was a smirk on his lips when Keith stumbled up and began to circle his hips in the rhythm of the song playing in the background – before he started grinding against Shiro in slow thrusts. Always keeping at least a few inches between them, Keith’s hips circled closer and closer, their skin nearly touching. He must have felt ambitious, letting his shoulders and head circle as well – and in the same movement tossing his hair into Shiro’s face.

  
“Damn!” he cursed, but Shiro shook his head, pulling a strand of hair from his mouth before encouraging Keith to keep going.  
  
There was a shy smile on Keith’s lips and his hands wandered to his hip bones.  
  
“Want to help me get rid of these?” Keith gave his boxer briefs a playful tug, sliding his hands back over Shiro’s arms and squeezing his biceps in a swift motion, before coming to a rest on Shiro’s shoulder. The touch of his fingers left a hot trail on Shiro’s skin, making him wish Keith would never stop touching him. He didn’t even have to be asked twice before the fingers of his left hand wandered up to Keith’s waistband.   
  


Only to be wiggled away by one of Keith’s hands.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah. No hands.” Not sure if Keith’s smirk could actually get any bigger, Shiro let his fingers slide down, wrapping both of his palms around the other man’s legs instead, not bothering to hide his disappointment. His fingers made their way downwards, painfully slow, softly delving into the flesh of Keith’s thighs, quickly rewarded by a low moan from Keith. The beautiful sound made his dick twitch in an instant.  
  
With a swift motion, Keith sat upright, putting his pelvis on display as close to Shiro’s face as possible. At least he was not shy about demonstrating what he wanted.  
  
Deciding it was time to return the teasing, Shiro let his fingers wander to the backsides of Keith’s legs where they traced circles over the soft skin, grazing just where the boxers ended. He tilted his face so it bridged the distance to Keith’s hip bones, and nosed the area just above his waistband, his lips leaving ghostly touches at the soft hair just beneath Keith’s belly button. The skin was hot and smooth, making it hard for Shiro to not simply rip the underwear in half with his teeth.  
  
The way Keith could not keep from gasping made Shiro even more adventurous, so he dared to peek the tiniest bit of his tongue out, licking over Keith’s hipbone before he let his teeth sink into the fabric of Keith’s shorts to tug them down. Keith reaction to his touches was already visible, tenting his briefs, but Shiro could not wait to see the length hidden beneath the soft cotton.   
  
“I knew you’d be good at this,” Keith moaned, deep and dripping with want, throwing his head back and baring his neck in the process.

  
And Shiro’s mind came to a screeching halt.  
  
  
He knew? But how would he know? 

Had they met before? Was there some information he missed?

  
Letting the fabric drop from his mouth when he drew his head back, Shiro looked up, making Keith’s hips stop from rocking against Shiro’s face.  
  
“Keith, we have to talk.” 

And Keith’s went rigid, eyes wide in shock.  
  
  
“Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, I suck at this.” Keith’s shoulders slumped back down, his hands nervously rubbing over his thighs, eyes trying to look anywhere but at Shiro’s face. “To tell you the truth, my only experience comes from googling ‘Sexy Lap Dance.’”  
  
“Keith, don’t... I…” Shiro gulped. “I kind of liked it?” To prove his point, his hips shot upwards, meeting Keith’s bottom. A soft, “Oh,” and Keith’s wide eyes told him he noticed the growing bulge in Shiro’s pants pressing against him.  
  
If Shiro hadn’t been as flustered as he was, he would have found it endearing how Keith’s face reddened when he averted his eyes again.  
  
Shiro knew they _ needed _ to have an actual talk here, but the way Keith sunk his teeth into his lips was way too tempting from up close. He resisted the urge to brush his hands through Keith’s soft hair, to let his fingers trace oh so lightly over his ears, right to the back of his neck, before pulling him down for a filthy kiss. 

_ It’s been too long _.  
  


Keith sighed in frustration, pulling Shiro from his thoughts.  
  
“I have to tell you something.” Keith’s eyes landed on him, dark purple, wide open and determined. His hands pressed against Shiro’s chest, a weak attempt to solidify any distance between them.  
  
“I’m not a stripper.”  
  
Shiro’s mind did a double-take. Not a stripper?  
  


“I asked Matt to send me. When he told me about your talk.”  
  
“You what?!” Immediately after blurting the words out, he felt sorry, not wanting to offend Keith. The hurt look on Keith’s face told him as much. Oddly enough, it all kind of made sense if Shiro squinted enough. At least it was an explanation for the awkward fumbling with his buttons and the staccato of his hip thrusts.  
  
“He was over last week, visiting Pidge, and he might have shown me a picture of you. Or two. And I might have let it slip that I think you’re hot.” Keith rolled his eyes, which prevented him from seeing Shiro’s eyes widening at Keith’s confession.  
  
“Pidge was fast to catch up and from that moment on, she shoved her phone in my face more often than before, coincidentally having a picture of you open. Should have known something was up, usually she’s a bitch about anyone who comes within a five feet radius of her stuff.” In what seemed an attempt to brace himself, Keith cupped his left shoulder with his right hand, absentmindedly scratching his skin.  
  
A chuckle escaped Shiro’s lips. “It’s Katie we’re talking about.”  
  
“She also tried to be casual about dropping facts about you. That you like astronomy just as much as I do. That you’re into guys, but are recently divorced. That you got into an accident and lost your arm. That you love riding bikes and have a weird collection of Henley shirts and watch Planet Earth in your free time. And well… I kind of… got interested?” The way Keith’s looked up at him through his lashes, hesitant and flustered, left a warmth in Shiro’s chest.  
  
“Planet Earth and Henley shirts, huh?”  
  
“Don’t laugh!” It might have been charming, the way Keith’s fist playfully bumped into his shoulders. If it wasn’t for Keith sitting in his lap wearing nothing but illegally-tight boxer briefs and rubbing his obviously sweaty palms against his own thighs.  
  
“I think I have to have a serious talk with Matt and Pidge sometime soon. But first…” his words trailed off, and Shiro bent forward, lips inches away from Keith’s ears. Making sure his breath was tickling against the skin underneath, he whispered, “You think I’m hot?”  
  
Shiro moved his head just slightly, so he came eye to eye with Keith, given a front row seat to that beautiful face. Any sign of fluster had vanished from Keith’s features, leaving him raw and open, a defiant sparkle in his eyes.  
  
With his voice so soft it sent a prickle down his stomach, Keith took the bait.

“How could I not?” 

  
Shiro wondered if he had ever met a man who could take his breath away as casually as Keith did with the way he looked at him, his gaze filled with longing and adoration.  
  
“So much you asked Matt if you could strip for me?” A picture of Matt’s triumphant smile came to Shiro’s mind, making him feel weirdly torn between being grateful and terrified of his friend.

“I’ve been told you need some dick.” The way Keith’s voice was so sensual, tipping at the edge of dirty, sent a shiver down Shiro’s spine.  
  
“Apparently.” Shiro hoped he was not imagining the way Keith bent just the lightest bit into his space, his hips sliding closer with a grace that made Shiro want to swoon.  
  
“And I have some dick.” What a good insight from Keith.  
  
“A rather nice one, I assume.”  
  
“Convenient.” Keith grinned. 

  
And bridged the remaining inches between them, soft lips pressing against Shiro’s.

  
There was no possible way Shiro could describe their kiss as anything but filthy. Their teeth clicked together from their rushed heat, neither of them eager to wait before letting their tongues lick into each other’s mouth.  
  
Shiro was not even sorry for the moan that escaped him when Keith’s teeth sunk into his lip. It was just as dirty as Shiro’s mind had imagined before. Even more so.  
  
With his left hand already delved in Keith’s hair, grabbing and playing with the strands, Shiro used his metal arm to entwine Keith’s small waist, tugging him closer. So close he could feel the soft press of Keith’s half-hard erection against his stomach, eliciting the sweetest sound from the man in his arms.  


Shiro’s hand traced dangerously low, fingers just barely slipping underneath the hem of Keith’s shorts. When Keith broke their kiss, though still nosing over Shiro’s jaw, hot breath whispered along Shiro’s neck. Soft kisses and sharp teeth nagged at his skin, making him hum and moan Keith’s name like a soft prayer on his lips.  
  
“You want to take this slow?” Keith breathed against his collarbone.  
  
“I can’t do slow right now.” The soft pain against his skin made Shiro sure there would be a mark the next morning. Shiro had to admit the idea was quite arousing, from the way the pressure between his legs started to strain his pants. He could not remember if his ex-husband had actually ever left a hickey on him.  
  
“We haven’t been on a date yet,” Keith pointed out.

Shiro’s heart cried out. Keith wanted this. Keith wanted them to go on dates. The promise of not waking up alone, but tangled up in Keith’s limbs, had a bewitching character to it. When was the last time he had been on a date? A proper date with breakfast and butterflies in his stomach from shy hand-holding? With talks about space and motorbikes and nature documentaries?  
  
He wanted it all with Keith.  
  
“Want me take you to breakfast tomorrow?” Shiro tried his best to hold back a joke about scrambled eggs, so it was a good thing Keith’s biting and nibbling made it impossible for him to smile in anything but pleasure.  
  
All of a sudden, the lips on his neck vanished, and Shiro could feel a hot breath against his ear.  
  
  
“Want you to take me to bed right now.” 

  
Before he could think twice, Shiro jolted up from his armchair, Keith wrapping his legs around his waist in the process to let himself be carried.  
  
“How are you even real?” Shiro mouthed against Keith’s lips, who was too busy luring out dirty moans from Shiro’s throat while his hands grazed the short hairs on the back of Shiro’s neck.

  
The next day, Shiro would wonder how they managed to make their way to the bedroom without knocking against any furniture or stumbling over shoes or books, but right now, handling the most precious cargo, Shiro could only think about how desperately he wanted to free Keith from his underwear.  
  
Laying Keith down on his bed made him catch his breath. The picture of him spread out under him on his mattress, his dark hair swirling around his sharp face contrasting starkly against the white sheets, was something incredible. Shiro would burn it into his mind and savor it on bad days, that much he was sure of.   


For the moment, all he wanted to do was worship the beautiful body beneath him by covering it in kisses. 

“Shiro, Shiro, wait!” It was only with an involuntary groan that Shiro stopped his action, sliding up in a swift motion to find Keith disheveled, his red-kissed lips too inviting to keep him from kissing them.  
  
“Shiro!” Keith’s determined voice cut right through Shiro’s pleasure-tainted thoughts, sobering him up. Did he do something wrong? Were they going too fast?  
  
“You okay? Should we slow down?” His voice betraying how worried he was, Shiro’s hand cradled Keith’s face most carefully.  
  
“I’m fine, just…. Let me at least finish my striptease properly.” Keith exclaimed and Shiro snickered, the sound of laughter shedding all the worry from his mind.  
  
Pinning Keith’s arms to the mattress, he ignored the protesting groan. “Oh, I think I recall where we left off before,” Shiro snickered, before lowering his head, leaving a trail of kisses where his lips met Keith’s body on his way to his shorts. 

He could hear Keith uttering his name in a soft gasp when he let his teeth nudge against the soft skin right above the fabric, causing him to look up.  
  
Words could not describe the way Keith’s lust-filled gaze meeting his eyes made him feel, filling his guts with a fire, burning under his fingertips where they were touching Keith’s narrow waist to hold him steady. His teeth pulled down the boxer briefs in an agonizingly slow movement, leaving Keith naked beneath him, just as ethereal and breath-taking as Shiro had imagined.  
  
Keith was mesmerizing.  
  


The way his length was already hard and pink between his legs, twitching when Shiro looked at it fondly, made the fire inside him burn even hotter.

It was a fire he had missed so dearly, a fire that he was sure had never burned as fiercely in his marriage.  
  
His marriage that shattered after Shiro’s accident. The one that left him with a prosthesis and too many scars. The scars Keith was going to discover any second now, when his delicate fingers tugged at Shiro’s shirt, pulling it off his chest and sending it flying into the depths of his room, before drawing Shiro down into another deep kiss.  
  
“Keith, _Keith_. Wait.” Breaking their kiss, Shiro looked at the man lying underneath him, hair tousled, his neck scattered with marks from where Shiro had kissed him.  
  
The man who, with wide-blown eyes and kiss-swollen lips, looked up as if Shiro had hung the stars for him.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, while his fingers graced over every single one of his scars. “Shiro, you’re so beautiful.”  
  
How long had it been since someone had last called him beautiful? Shiro felt a shudder running down his spine.  
  
This man was a gift. What had he ever done to deserve such a thing?  
  
Shiro hoped he managed to convey how thankful he was for those words, when he bent down to leave the softest kiss right over Keith’s heart before lifting his right hand.  
  
“So this doesn’t turn you off?” Wiggling his metal fingers caused Keith to raise an eyebrow.  
  
“Don’t you think I would have said so before?” To underline his words, Keith rolled his eyes. “Now hurry up and get the lube. Or I’ll prepare myself.” When Shiro hopped out of bed way too enthusiastically, Keith chuckled. With a spring in his step and chucking off his pants in the process, Shiro reached for the old chest of drawers, reminding himself that he should store the lube somewhere closer to the bed in the future. There had simply been no use for it over the last couple of months.  
  
The sight of Keith’s naked form lounging between the pillows and the duvet, a bit lost on the big mattress, brought a smile to his face. Kneeling down beside him, Shiro put the lube aside before starting to caress Keith’s legs with the index finger of his flesh hand, gradually sneaking closer to where he was already hard from want.  
  
“Shiro,” Keith breathed, when his hand flew over the curls at the base, one hand gripping into the sheets.  
  
“_You_ are the beautiful one,” Shiro whispered against soft lips, while letting his fingers sweep over the head of Keith’s length. The moan he got as a reward made his touches bolder, two fingers now drawing circles over the slit where Shiro’s thumb found a bead of precum.  
  
“You’re only saying that because you haven’t seen a dick in .. ah…months.” Shiro wrapping his hand fully around the pulsing shaft interrupted Keith’s words. He did not seem to mind, though, bending his back in pleasure.  
  
“You sure you want to tease me?” Shiro emphasized his point by enhancing his grip. It seemed to work, since any protest turned into moans when he spoiled Keith with slow strokes while his thumb caressed the soft head. Keith’s flushed body spoke for itself, with his neck stretched back, eyes closed in pleasure and his knuckles white from gripping the sheets even stronger. The drops of precum were only a welcome bonus, helping to ease the motion of Shiro’s hand into a smooth rhythm.  
  
“I’ve seen dicks. Yours is especially beautiful.” Shifting his head just the slightest, Shiro took advantage of the neck bared to him, leaving soft kisses and bites wherever his lips made contact with hot skin. He was too distracted by the hands sliding along his back, fingernails scraping against his skin, that he did not notice Keith’s hips thrust upwards at first – until he found himself pinned to the mattress, Keith looming over him, a smug smile on his lips.  
  
“You really don’t need to court me anymore, you know that?” Keith laughed, while reaching for the hand around his dick, interlacing their fingers instead, and placing them on the pillows next to Shiro’s head. His other hand wandered over Shiro’s stomach, obviously aiming for the waistband of Shiro’s underwear.  
  
“What if I want to?” Keith’s fingers left feather-light touches over his hip bones, playing with the trail of hair that peeped out of his shorts. He was sure Keith noticed how his dick twitched in anticipation of being freed.  
  
“Hm, then I should probably thank you, big boy.” Keith smiled against his lips before breaking their kiss and raising to his knees, using both his hands to slide under the hem of Shiro’s briefs and, in one swift motion, pulling down the fabric, sending the piece flying.  
  
“Wow, guess you really _ are _ a big boy,” Keith uttered at the sight of Shiro spread out and naked in front of him, even more blood rushing to his already hard cock when Keith’s gaze fell on his groin.  
  
Not quite sure if it was due to the praise or for the fact that he was fully exposed to another man for the first time in what felt like forever, Shiro’s felt his face flushing, his mouth opening to protest, but turning into an obnoxiously loud moan, when Keith suddenly bent down, wrapping one hand around the base of his length, and guided it into his mouth.  
  
Shiro was sure he could see stars.  
  
His world narrowed down to Keith’s mouth around his dick, his apt tongue and the _ heat _ . All he could do was moan Keith’s name, repeating it like a prayer. The metal fingers of his prosthesis found his way into Keith’s hair, getting rewarded with a hummed moan from where Keith’s lips were curled around the tip of his length. It only caused Shiro to tug a little stronger, to moan a little deeper.  
  
“Keith.. ah…” It was futile, trying to form a coherent sentence. Keith knew how to drive him crazy, hollowing his cheeks while bumping his head against the back of his throat in a steady rhythm, his fingers fondling his balls at the same time. He was skillful and precise, so precise it made Shiro’s eyes roll back in his head. The last time he had someone suck him off must have been ages ago. From the way heat built up in his lower stomach he could feel he was not going to make it for the long run right now. “Please. I’m close.”  
  
It took all his willpower to emphasize his words with a stronger tug at Keith’s hair, the moment Keith’s mouth left his skin made Shiro wish he could spend the whole night with Keith’s mouth around his dick. 

  
Apparently, Keith had better plans.  
  
He flipped to his back, his arm grabbing the lube in his movement, before chucking it into Shiro’s hands.  


“Pleasure is all yours,” Keith winked and wiggled back in bed, spreading his legs so Shiro had enough space to move into. 

  
The view before him amazed Shiro. Just this morning he had not even dreamt of feeling this close to anybody anytime soon. And now Keith was presenting himself so willingly before him, _ wanting _ him. The whole situation seemed so surreal.   
  


The good kind of surreal.   
  


He might wake up any minute from this overwhelming dream – so Shiro decided to make the best out of it. He rolled over, propping himself up on his prosthesis, hovering above Keith, leaving him in just the right position to kiss him long and wet while tracing his fingers over his dick before opening the bottle of lube.  
  
He coated his fingers, not faking any pretence about his objective, and started teasing Keith’s hole with butterfly touches at first, only to be rewarded with Keith sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, asking for more. 

Keith was feral and he loved it.  
  
“Patience, Keith,” Shiro chuckled, leaving Keith no time to answer before he let his knuckle sink into him. The answer got lost in a groan anyway.  
  
This had never been one of his favourite parts of sex, Shiro had to admit, remembering his ex-husband literally sighing at him “Let’s get over with this” more than once. But the way Keith shuddered under him in pleasure the moment he added a second finger brought a whole different level of appeal into view. It was a completely new and overwhelming experience, bending his fingers slightly upwards and receiving the filthiest moan in return, all while Keith’s fingers sunk into his skin. There would definitely be marks where his fingernails scratched against the flesh of his left arm. 

Shiro did not mind the least.  
  
“How long has it been?” Keith interrupted his thoughts, his voice so thick with want Shiro had to pull himself together not to simply jump him.  
  
“A year? Longer? I forgot,” Shiro admitted, not able to keep a light undertone of disappointment from his voice.  
  
“Sad your husband could not appreciate you’re such a snack.” 

It amazed Shiro how Keith still managed to be so cocky while wiggling his butt against his fingers to make him plunge deeper. “Can we please not talk about my ex when I have my fingers in your ass?”

  
And all of a sudden, Keith stopped his wiggling. This did not, in fact, stop Shiro from opening him up further, causing Keith to throw his arms around Shiro’s neck, trying to hold onto anything while pressing them closer together, his fingernails leaving red trails where they scraped over his back. 

Keith was a hot mess underneath him. Never had Shiro been so aroused by foreplay alone.  
  
“You okay?” Nosing against Keith’s earlobe, Shiro tried his best to sound just as seductive as Keith’s whole being was. It still felt awkward, but the moans Keith produced when he let his fingers slide out almost entirely, playing with the rim before he pushed them back in more forcefully, told him he was getting there.  
  
“I’m just… overwhelmed? One moment I .. hgn… see a picture of the hottest guy and a week later I have his dick in my mou.. oh DAMN! There, Shiro!”   
  


Completely amazed by the reaction he received, Shiro tried his best to repeat his movements, aiming for the same spot. The soft pressure of Keith’s fingers on his back and a content hum told him he had succeeded. 

  
“What about you?” Shiro asked, painfully aware of the pulsing heat between his legs. Listening to Keith’s ecstatic sounds did not help to ease his arousal.  
  
“Huh?” was all he got in return from Keith’s pleasure-tainted mind. From the sound of it, Keith was about as close as he was. It was a shame, but Shiro felt this was not the time to out-persevere each other. He prayed there would be other times where he could show Keith how much he wanted to make him feel good, how much he wanted to rock his world all night long.  
  
“How long has it been for you?” Pulling out his fingers got him a displeased sound from Keith, nearly a grunt. His impatience was kind of cute.  
  
“Not telling.” Shiro pondered if Keith was trying to tease him or was actually serious, but his thoughts got shoved away when he felt Keith’s hand around his dick again, coated in lube and producing slick sounds that filled him with _ want _ .  
  
“All right, keep your secrets,” he breathed, the grin on Keith’s lips getting lost as soon as they got captured in another kiss that made his toes curl.  
  
“How about we talk less and fuck more?” Before Shiro could blink twice, he found himself on his back again, Keith kneeling over his lap, another promising smirk on his lips. “Time to get spoiled.” 

Keith lowered his pelvis, teasingly rolling his hips, before reaching for Shiro’s length to align it.  
  
“Talking about you or me?” Shiro did not get an answer though. He didn’t need one, anyway.  
  


Because the moment Keith sank down onto his dick, he simply stopped thinking.  
  
  
The heat felt dazzling, Keith tight and pliant in his lap where he was sliding down in one tantalizingly slow movement, taking all of Shiro in as if he were made for it. Shiro blindly searched for the thighs pinning him to the mattress, his fingers burrowing into the flesh, feeling Keith’s strong muscles flex with the first cautious thrust of hips.  
  
“Keith.” His lips alternated between huffing out moans and uttering Keith’s name, only making Keith bolder in his movements, his slow grinds a welcomed torture. It felt kind of funny to him, the way Keith’s hips swayed in such perfect circles when he had seemed to struggle with sleek movements during his attempt to strip for him earlier – Shiro decided to tell him as much.  
  
Keith’s hips thrust down hard and fast in response, knocking the air out of his lungs for a second. “You sure you want to tease me, big boy?” Keith threw his own words back at him, the grin forming on his lips only interrupted with a well placed jerk of Shiro’s pelvis. The way Keith’s head tilted backwards told Shiro he had found Keith’s prostate, aiming for it again and again, causing Keith to yell out his name, keeping him from any further teasing.   
  
The sound of it was music to his ears, just when Shiro felt it would be impossible to get even more aroused by the perfection of Keith’s sensual body on top of him.  
  
“You okay, baby?” The pet name lingered on his lips, tasting just as amazing as Shiro had hoped, as if he had been waiting for ages just to use the endearment on Keith.  
  
The question itself seemed useless, though, since Shiro was pretty sure he could read the answer in Keith’s half-lidded eyes looking at him through his lashes, filled with lust and adoration, could read it in the way his fingers interlaced with Shiro’s.  
  
And he could tell in the way Keith bent down, capturing Shiro’s lips with his own in a heated kiss, both of them too aroused in their rush to care how their lips met in a weird angle, making Keith draw his head back a bit and adjust, before Shiro’s tongue licked into Keith’s mouth hungrily.   
  
“Say it again,” Keith panted when their mouths parted for air, a moan accompanying his words as soon as Shiro’s groin met his in another upward thrust.  
  
Shiro did not have to be told twice, the words spilling from his tongue easily enough. “Baby. Babe. Keith. Baby.”  
  
The only response he got was a deep rumble in Keith’s chest, his teeth biting into Shiro’s lips, just shy enough not to draw blood. 

Their angle was not perfect, Shiro found himself sliding out two times, but at least it brought him closer to Keith’s lips and tongue. The way the tips of black hair swept against his chest with every thrust was a nice bonus, too, as well as the feeling of Keith’s hot breath against his face, his ears, his neck, his _ everywhere _. 

Keith’s hands ghosting over his jaw before delving into his hair did not help to calm his heartbeat, either.

Shiro let his fingers slide down Keith’s sides, settling on Keith’s ass, digging into the hot flesh to steady his thrust while shamelessly massaging the cheeks and pulling Keith down as best as their position allowed. 

  
Still, it was not perfect. 

Even after a year without practice, Shiro knew he could do better.   
  
With a well-placed shift of his hips, Shiro flipped them both over, the sight of Keith flushed and panting underneath brought a warmth to his chest. 

“Time for you to get spoiled.” He grinned against Keith’s lips, before shifting up to his knees, pulling him with him where his fingers were still digging into his ass. He was sure there must have been a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the way Keith stared at him full of excitement told him as much, mouth open and his chest heaving. 

A tiny yelp left those lips as Shiro used a single drag to move Keith’s legs over his arms and onto his shoulders, the angle allowing him to slide back in with one slow trust. Keith welcomed him with clenching his muscles around his dick, before rocking his hips impatiently as best as he could with his ass in the air like that.   
  
“Someone’s eager.” Shiro grinned against Keith’s left leg before leaving a small kiss in the hollow of his knee, while he let his metal fingers squeeze Keith’s ass fondly, trying to steady the hips.

“Talk less, fuck more, Shiro,” Keith barked at him. His words got lost in another moan, when Shiro seized the moment to forcefully slam back into Keith, hitting _ that _ sweet spot that made Keith bend his back and curl his toes.  
  
It was a whole new angle for Shiro to thrust into, and the way it made Keith yell kept bringing Shiro closer to the edge he was trying not to reach _ just yet _.   
  
He could see how Keith tossed one of his arm over his eyes, his chanted “Fuck” turning into a scream when Shiro managed to hit his prostate again.  
  
Hoping his prosthesis was enough to support their position, he let his left hand travel to where Keith’s erection between his legs was already an angry pink from want and even slicker with precum, shifting against Keith’s body with every thrust of Shiro’s hips. It was easy to wrap his fingers around the pulsing dick, to let his hand mimic the rhythm of slamming into Keith, to let his thumb caress the head with steady strokes.  
  


Keith seemed to have stopped trying to form any words, his vocabulary reduced to Shiro’s name and moaned curses.

It made Shiro euphoric, made him feel powerful, seeing how he could make Keith sing with want, his name sounding from Keith’s lips like an anthem of their pleasure.

It made him draw his hips back, his length close to pulling out. Made him slam back in again.  
  
And again. 

Until Shiro felt feral, his movements getting even bolder, even faster.

Until he forgot about the thud of his headboard slamming against the wall. 

Until all that mattered were Keith’s curses in perfect rhythm to the thrust of his hips, accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin.

  
He brought Keith over the edge first, turning him into a quivering mess underneath him, his knuckles white from clutching onto Shiro’s sheets and his mouth shaped into a silent plea in his release, his cum drawing white streaks on his stomach while Shiro stroked him through his climax. 

The sight of it alone was enough to speed up Shiro’s movements, making his hips slam more frantically, until any rhythm got lost between their pounding bodies, release his only purpose. 

He could hear Keith’s overstimulated moans in his ears, the slick of his cum between their bodies hot and sticky where Shiro bent over and sunk his teeth into Keith’s neck, nearly folding Keith in half in the process, before his orgasm finally washed over him.   
  


And his body eventually stilled.   
  


It was Keith’s fingers that dragged him back to consciousness, drawing small circles onto his lower back. Keith’s muscles were clenching around him where they were still joined, and Shiro could feel the hot cum he had just filled Keith with around his length.  
  
He was too blissed out to feel badly about it, forgetting all about pulling out when Keith’s fingers wandered upwards, tracing over the short hairs on his neck, delicately grazing his earlobe and leaving Shiro with goosebumps. He felt Keith shift his head and he turned in his direction, their eyes and smiles meeting in the middle. 

Keith looked... disheveled, ethereal. Jaded and beautiful. 

So he slipped closer, letting his lips ghost over Keith’s skin, leaving quiet thank you’s on his nose.  
And his cheeks. 

And his eyelids, his forehead, his brows, the bridge of his nose, the corner of his mouth and finally, _ finally _ on his lips.   
  


Kissing Keith felt like falling and floating and flying, Keith’s arms his only lifeline.

It was so easy to drown in him.

  
***  


Later, after Shiro had insisted on taking a shower, they would slip under the covers of the double bed, not caring for their clothes. Lying naked in bed with Keith, just sharing body heat and enjoying the presence of each other, filled Shiro’s chest with a certain warmth. It was one thing to get lost in the heat of intimate pleasure with another person again. It was completely another to just indulge in each other’s presence, not feeling any need for conversation, the beating of their hearts the only sound filling the silence between them. 

Until all of a sudden, Keith chuckled against his skin.

  
“Just to be clear. I did _ not _, in fact, expect to get laid!” he tried explaining, an uncertain tenor in his voice betraying that he was not entirely convinced himself.

  
Shiro raised an eyebrow – which he was sure Keith could not see from where he was snuggled against his chest. “I mean, of course I was hoping you would notice me, but… my biggest concern was not making an utter fool of myself with that striptease. Which I did, in the end.” Keith wiggled out of Shiro’s embrace, propping himself up, just so he could look Shiro in the eyes. He seemed determined to set things right.  
  
“Notice you? Keith, you stripped almost naked in front of me! How could I _ not _ notice you?”  
  
“I.. ah…” Keith averted his eyes. “Valid argument.” Shiro could see where his teeth dug into his bottom lip. With two fingers, he took Keith’s face in his hands, drawing Keith’s gaze back to him.  


“Don’t put yourself down. You’ve been successful, haven’t you?” 

Keith huffed out a laugh at Shiro’s words before he replied. “Yeah. Although ‘notice’ is not the word I would use.”  
  
“No?” Raising himself up on his elbow, Shiro faced Keith on eye-level, a smirk on his lips. He loved how Keith seemed to turn everything into a challenge. 

“Try _ ‘devour’ _ instead.” The wink on Keith’s face that accompanied his words made Shiro bold, so much so he tackled Keith in a swift motion, pinning his wrists to both sides of his head. Their laughs filled the room and Shiro never wanted this feeling to end, lying naked in bed and blissed out from sex, laughing with Keith as if it was the most natural thing. As if they had known each other for years.

“Who did the _ devouring _, huh?” Shiro asked. Their foreheads touched, not stopping their laughter. Keith’s purple eyes looked up at him, pure and raw, full of admiration and contentment.

“Thank you, Shiro,” he whispered, his words just as lovely in Shiro’s ears, though Shiro detected just a slight hint of smugness in it. Shiro could not resist the challenge at hand. 

“Rocked your world?” he asked as nonchalantly as possible, trying not to let it show just how scared he was of a possible rejection.  
  
“Hmm, not that I have anything to compare it to, but I would say you came pretty close.” 

Shiro’s eyes widened when he realised what Keith had just admitted. Stripping his soul like this made Shiro want to put his arms around him and never let go. “Keith, you...”  
  
“You might have to try again!” The smile on Keith’s lips was so endearing it filled Shiro’s heart with warmth.   
  
“Anytime,” Shiro whispered, letting his nose wander over Keith’s caringly.

  
“Can I stay the night?” Keith’s words breathed out with the most gentle smile made Shiro’s heart cry out in bliss, _ ‘Yes, yes, a thousand times. Stay the night. The day. Forever.’ _  
  
Catching himself from his rejoicing out loud, Shiro could feel his lips return the smile, his fingers scooting up to Keith’s face, brushing soft strands of Keith’s bangs out of his face, before caressing his brow with his thumb. “Well, I _ did _ promise to take you out for breakfast, didn’t I?” 

He was rewarded with Keith’s eyes widening in surprise and a hand slipping onto his neck.  
  


Keith pulled him down into a hungry kiss, a silent promise of a long night still to come.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The morning brought soft light seeping through white curtains, the smell of coffee in the air… and an empty bed beside him.  
  
It could not have been long, the mattress was still warm, but Shiro’s stomach dropped an inch or two. Could he have just imagined Keith’s interest in him beyond their night together? Had he scared Keith away with the prospect of breakfast and more attachment than a one-night stand?  
  
The panic of Keith sneaking out without so much as another word vanished from his thoughts instantly the moment he heard the familiar rattle of his coffee machine in use, sounding from the kitchen. With a snicker, Shiro forced himself out of his duvet – only mildly blushing when he noticed that he was not wearing any clothes, the memory of his post-orgasmic self being too dazed and too lazy to care after their second round, happily wrapped up in Keith’s embrace, brought a smile to his lips.  
  
His room looked like a mess, cast-off shirts and pants decorating the otherwise-spotless floor. His search for the clothes he had left somewhere in his room the evening before turned out harder than he thought, with his underwear hanging from the lamp on his nightstand but his shirt seemingly lost.  
  


Giving up any hope of finding said shirt and only wearing his boxers, he headed for his kitchen where he found his missing guest.  
  
The sight of Keith standing in front of his coffee machine, yawning and running his fingers through his adorable bedhead, in a shirt that looked like it might be the one he had just been searching for a minute ago – much too big on him and sliding off of one shoulder – seemed so domestic it made his heart take a leap.  
  
“Hey. Hope it was okay I raided your coffee machine.” Shiro just hummed in agreement, sneaking closer to Keith. Not wanting to let the moment slip, he sneaked one of his arms around Keith’s narrow waist, propping his prosthesis up against the counter, caging Keith in. The bare neck seemed too inviting not to bury his face in, and the delicate skin just begged to be kissed. 

So he simply did it.  
  
  
“Morning. Sleep well?” Breathing soft words against the shape of Keith’s earlobe, Shiro could actually feel the goosebumps forming on the slender neck under his lips.  
  
“You didn’t crush me, so I suppose it was okay.” Shiro laughed and headed for the only possible form of revenge he could think of.  
  
As soon as the air escaped his lips as he started blowing the raspberry onto Keith’s nape, Shiro was met with a resistant shriek.  
  
“Aahhh, Shiro, stop it. I don’t want to spill my coffee!” Keith raised the mug in his hand for emphasis, trying to pull his head out of reach. His position against the counter did not leave him with a lot of options for an escape route, though.  
  
“Hmm. Coffee person?” Too happy to get back to nosing the nape of Keith’s neck, Shiro accentuated his words with small kisses along his way. Keith pulling away from him was torture, he admitted. 

“Don’t judge me.” Keith turned around, the mug of coffee resting between his hands. 

“Never. Just admiring how many things we have in common.” Shiro bent closer, making their foreheads touch. He could see Keith chuckle against the rim of his mug and his eyes darting downwards to his bare chest. Shiro knew he did not imagine the ogling. 

“Planet Earth and motorbikes, remember?”  
  
“No, Keith, really, I want to get to know you.” With a sigh, Shiro tried to put on a serious expression, his eyes staring directly into Keith’s. “We might have started this whole getting to know each other thing the wrong way round, but… Keith, you’re amazing. Please let me take you out for breakfast. And dinner. I’ll take you out on bike rides. And afterwards we’ll watch Planet Earth on the couch.” Shiro could see a sparkle in Keith’s gaze and he hoped all of this seemed just as appealing to him as it sounded to Shiro — the perfect date he never thought he would get anytime soon.  
  
Instead of an actual answer, Keith grinned. “How many Planet Earth rewatches do you think we can squeeze in before we get tired of it?” 

The way Keith’s lips curled around the rim of his mug lifted a heavy weight from Shiro’s shoulders. Of all the possible answers – and in anticipation of a dreaded rejection – this was by far the most perfect answer Keith could have given him. It was too perfect to let it stand without an answer, so Shiro returned the smile. “As many rewatches as it takes.”  
  
  
Keith seemed content with the answer, the way he hummed against his cup with his lips tugged upwards before taking a sip of coffee. “How about I prepare some breakfast and we snuggle up your couch and just… talk?”  
  
“Talk, huh?” Shiro raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.  
  
Smugly grinning, Keith set the half-empty coffee cup down onto the counter. “Yes. Talk. This time with both of us wearing clothes.”  
  
With a swift motion, Keith pulled himself up to sit on the counter, careful not to knock over his coffee.  
  
“Because I also would _ really _ like to get to know you better.” There was a ghost of a touch where Keith snuck his hands around Shiro’s neck, pulling his head closer again.  
  
With only a couple of inches to cross, it was easy for Shiro to capture his lips in a soft kiss, getting braver when he felt Keith lean into him willingly. It did not take long before it evolved into something too wet to be called a chaste good morning kiss. Especially when Keith’s legs wrapped around his waist, drawing their bodies closer together, his warm fingers drawing circles onto the naked skin of his back.  
  
“I thought you wanted to talk,” Shiro laughed against his lips, too invested to break their touch completely.  
  
“Hm. Later.” The way Keith dragged his teeth against his lips chased any thoughts about breakfast into some distant corner of his mind. Letting his fingers trail underneath Keith’s shirt, soft touches lingering just above the waistband of his boxer shorts, he felt Keith’s legs tighten their grip. It was exactly that kind of domestic morning he had been wishing for, for so long. Kissing a sleep-drunken Keith could become his new favourite hobby, he caught himself thinking, before getting lost in their touches.  
  
  
Until the ringing of his phone stopped his hand from diving underneath Keith’s waistband.  
  


“You should answer it,” Keith breathed against his collarbone, releasing him from his koala grip and waving him off with a fond smack against his ass. “I’ll start breakfast.”   
  
Not quite sure where he had left his phone the evening before, it took him a few seconds to locate it, the caller seemingly not caring about how long it took Shiro to answer the call. As soon as the phone was found a curse left his mouth – it was Matt’s name that flashed up on the display.  
  
“You’re a dead man, Matthew Holt.” Not bothering about formalities, Shiro jumped straight to the point.  
  
“Did you see some dick?” Classic Matt, totally ignoring his death threat.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“After I had to drag Keith’s virgin ass to your door yesterday, I did not hear ANYTHING from both of you. So I figured you either got dicked or both of you fell asleep on your couch while watching Planet Earth. Please tell me it’s not the second one!” Matt’s voice sounded full of self-pity. “Or I’ll regret forcing him to ring your doorbell!”  
  
Before he could come up with a witty remark, Keith’s voice came floating from the kitchen, interrupting his thoughts. “Hey Shiro, you like your eggs scrambled?” 

Trying his best not to burst out laughing, Shiro could practically hear the smug grin on Keith’s lips all the way from the kitchen. Good thing they shared the same bad humour.  
  
“Coming, babe.” He might have said the endearment a little too loud, with a little too much stress. Just to make sure Matt would definitely catch it. The fact that he was quite happy about the outcome of Matt’s intervention did not mean he would not make Matt suffer a bit.  
  
“Oh shit. You _ got _ dicked. Tell me everything!”  
  
“Gotta go, Matt. Bye.”  
  
“NO! SHIRO! WAIT, I…”  
  
He might postpone killing Matthew Holt for a bit, Shiro figured, when he put his phone down and returned to the kitchen counter where he had left Keith waiting. Right now, it was more important to focus on the priorities at hand. 

There was still so much to learn about Keith. 

And he could not wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I'll try my best to reply to comments and would love to hear what you think!
> 
> I'm a rambling mess on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/dropsofautumn) so follow me if you like ♡


End file.
